Holiday Cheer
by AriesBalorPrincess
Summary: After living in New York all of her life Dr. Zoe Hart moves to Bluebell to be closer to one little girl named Noelle Kinsella. Noelle the innocent little girl that she is, tries to play matchmaker between her Uncle and her Doctor. Will it be that easy to see what's right in front of them? AU Story!
1. Dr Z

**This is going to be around 5 chapters. I love writing Christmas stories and this is that story. I hope you all like this one. And I'm sorry if I happen to get anything wrong with Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. I don't know any child that has it, so what I know is what I found online. I promise you that this story will be a happy one.**

 **I don't own Hart of Dixie or the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Zoe laughed to herself as she entered the small practice. Never once growing up had she ever thought she would trade high-rise buildings and an overcrowded city that she had fallen in love with as a toddler for a small town that loved their gossip. She had been in town less than 20 minutes and she knew just about everything there was to know about the people of Bluebell. She also knew that she was the latest topic of conversation. But that didn't bother her; she wasn't in town for that, she was here for something else, someone more important than her dream job. Helping her was her dream job; it was kids like her that made her make her mind up on becoming a pediatric cancer doctor.

She could suck up the townspeople coming up with a bunch of different stories, them finding a reason to hate her. They could think that she was just some snob from the city she knew that was the furthest thing from the truth. She couldn't afford to let what they say about her affect her in any way because she was here for one reason and that reason was for the little girl she could hear throwing a fit.

"I want Dr. Z!" Bounced off the walls, Zoe smiled stepping closer to the door. No she wouldn't trade this small town and that little girl for anything, giving up her dream job at one of the best hospitals in New York was worth it in her mind.

"Dr. Hart is not here and Noelle we need to start your exam." She heard Dr. Breeland say. Taking a deep breath she went to push the door open when she had been stopped.

"Ma'am you can't go in there."

"Didi right?" Zoe questioned looking up at the woman behind the desk. She nodded to confirm. "I'm Dr. Zoe Hart. Dr. Breeland knows I was coming, I'm here to help with the young lady in there, Noelle Kinsella," Zoe informed her.

"Oh right, he mentioned it. I swear I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached," Didi told her. Zoe nodded her head understanding how that went sometimes. "Go right on in Dr. Hart," Didi told her. Zoe smiled and pushed the door open, seeing the face of Noelle light up at the sight of her.

"Dr. Z," Noelle shouted excitedly.

"Miss Noelle," Zoe smiled, walking over to hug the little girl. "I hear you were giving Dr. Breeland a little bit of trouble," Zoe said, pulling away from her to get ready.

"I'm sorry, but he's not gentle like you," Noelle said. Zoe smiled at the 6 year old.

"It is okay this once but you need to let Dr. Breeland do his job as well. I'm sure he was gentle with you. He doesn't want to hurt you," Zoe told her, sharing a look with Dr. Brick Breeland.

"But he's not you," Noelle told her with a pout. Zoe gave the little girl a smile. It had taken Zoe over a month to get her to warm up to her and really trust her. She had been through so much already in her little life.

"No, he's not. Do you know what I want to know about?" Zoe asked moving what she needed closer. Noelle shook her head. "I want to hear about this big move you took with your Daddy," Zoe told her.

Noelle launched into her story about how scary moving somewhere new was going to be but Bluebell was magic. Her daddy was happy to be home and she loved spending more time with her grandpa and her uncle, because they were a hoot. She went on to say that she liked being able to run outside without running into a grumpy stranger and she really enjoyed breathing in the fresh air that didn't stink like the air in the city. Everyone was friendly and they made her laugh.

"You'd like my Uncle, Dr. Z," Noelle told her. "You should come with us to dinner and meet him," Noelle suggested in her cute and adorable voice that Zoe had yet to say no to

"I believe you on that sweetie, but I still have to get settled into my place," Zoe was saying politely trying to decline the offer.

"But you have to eat, say you will, Dr. Z, please," the little girl begged.

"Okay but first why don't you go play your favorite games in my office while I talk to your Daddy, okay?" Zoe questioned, holding her tablet out. Noelle took the tablet and went to Zoe's office.

"Thank you, Zoe. You were amazing, you're going to be an amazing fit in the practice here," Brick complimented her.

"No thank you Dr. Breeland for letting me come in here," Zoe replied back leaving the room, seeing the man she was looking for leaning against the wall. "Jesse come into my office and we'll talk," Zoe said with a smile, Noelle's file in hand.

Jesse followed behind Zoe, a smile on his face watching his little girl playing some sort of game in the comfy oversized chair that seemed to swallow her whole. Seeing her smiling and laughing brought a bigger smile to his face. Over the last few years laughs and smiles were rare. There were times that he didn't think they'd make it out of those dark days. He's pretty sure that if it wouldn't have been for Dr. Hart that things wouldn't have turned out the way they have. He was told that Dr. Hart was the best pediatric cancer doctor in New York and he needed to have the best doctor for his little girl. When he was told that his little girl was sick and that she had cancer, Acute lymphoblastic leukemia to be exact he was devastated, the last thing he wanted was for his healthy little girl to get this sick. He did his research, knew everything he could about it, found the best doctor in Dr. Zoe Hart and with the outcome he was given last week he was pleased with how normal his life had become once again. He couldn't thank Dr. Hart enough for the very important role she had played in his daughter's life and his own for that. She had been there every step of the way becoming more than his daughter's doctor, she had lent him a shoulder to cry on, lent him her ear when he had to talk things through. She had became like family to him over the last two years and to have her uproot her life because he wanted to move back home to be with his family now that his little girl was clear, was astonishing for him to think about. He hadn't asked her to do that, he told her his plans and the next thing he knew she was telling Noelle that she'd be here in Bluebell because Noelle didn't want to leave Dr. Zoe. Sitting in front of Dr. Hart's desk, he realized for the umpteen time in the last two years that he had found the perfect doctor to take care of his baby girl.

Not only had Zoe been there as a Doctor to Noelle but over time they really had built a bond of friendship and Zoe told him all about her own childhood, Jesse in return shared his own childhood, speaking fondly of his little brother Wade. They talked about their personal lives, because Zoe could tell it was something that still bothered Jesse. His girlfriend, Noelle's mother had taken off when they found out that Noelle had Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. He still hadn't heard anything out of her and he was okay with that, Noelle was the only girl in his life that mattered to him.

"Once I get the results back, I'll know more. But from the information I have right now, she's a healthy and happy 6 year old little girl. From what I have seen today and the last time we were in New York, I have no worries that the cancer will come back. I do believe we're still in the clear. There is that rare chance that it'll come back, but I have hope that everything with Noelle is going to be okay and she's going to outlive you, Jesse," Zoe told him a smile on her face as she looked over at the little girl. "Do you have any questions or concerns, Jesse?" Zoe asked turning back to him.

"I don't," Jesse told her, shaking his head. "We've been over this all before, I know what to expect when it comes this. That it could come back at a moment's notice. But the thing is she's happy and healthy now and that is what matters, that she can still have somewhat of a normal childhood. That's what I want for her," Jesse replied. Zoe nodded. "We'll get out of your way," Jesse told her, getting up. "If I have anything concerning Noelle I will come see you, it easier living in a smaller town," he joked.

"It is," Zoe replied back getting up and walking with Jesse to where Noelle was sitting.

"Are you still coming with us?" Noelle asked, handing Zoe the tablet.

"What are you talking about sweetheart?" Jesse asked.

"Zoe and Uncle Wade," Noelle said. Zoe found it hard not to laugh at the very confused expression on Jesse's face.

"She was telling me how much I would just love her Uncle and invited me out to dinner with the three of you guys. She wouldn't take no for an answer," Zoe clarified for him.

"We all have to eat," Noelle said with an eye roll.

Jesse laughed and looked over at Zoe. "We're headed there now, if you can get away," Jesse informed her.

"I can my only patient for today was Noelle. She was the only reason that I came in today, I don't officially start work until tomorrow," Zoe informed them going over to her desk and getting what she needed. "Shall we?" Zoe asked, walking over and pulling the door open.


	2. Zoe and Uncle Wade

As the three of them walked through the heart of Bluebell they looked like a happy little family, they were sharing laughs. Noelle was between Jesse and Zoe holding their hands in her little ones. Noelle was being quite the little chatter box making both adults laugh. For Zoe to spend more time with any of her patients wasn't strange. She wanted to build a bond so her patient could trust her and be the friend they were going to need when their life was so unbalanced. Helping her patients in any way made her feel better knowing she was the one to brighten that person up for that one small moment.

"The Rammer Jammer, cute," Zoe said eyeing the bar up. Other than the lack of a fresh coat of paint, the place seemed to be a buzz with chatter and laughter.

"I'm gonna find Uncle Wade," Noelle informed them, dripping their hands and running inside.

"I can take the heat if you want to go. You don't have to dine with us if you don't want to," Jesse told her, rubbing his neck. Between his daughter and his brother things are going to be intense, maybe that wasn't the right word he would use to describe the encounter that was about to take place.

"That's okay Jesse. I don't want to let her down and since I'm here I might as well stay and eat. Noelle has talked so much about her uncle Wade, it would be nice to put a face to his name," Zoe told him.

"Okay, but Wade is…" How was he supposed to describe his brother without making Zoe repulsed by him? His little girl was taking it upon herself to set the two of them up.

"He's trying to find the right person that can love him as deeply as he loves them," she responded with. Jesse had told her about how his brother didn't have respect for women and used them and tossed them aside when he was through with them. She could easily judge Wade for that but she didn't. They had a rough childhood growing up and they stuck together. Wade was looking for that person he could lose himself in and just be himself. Weren't they all looking for that? Each person went about it differently. Wade has faults but so did she.

"Something like that," Jesse responded, pulling the door open.

 **Meanwhile inside with Noelle…**

"There's my favorite girl," Wade smiled, stepping from the back room to sweep her up in a hug and spin her around, electing giggles from the girl in his arms.

"I brought you a surprise," Noelle beamed.

Wade placed her on a table, raising an eyebrow. "You did?" He asked very amused.

"Yep, Daddy has it. Lips are sealed mister," she told him.

"I don't even get a hint?" He asked pulling a chair out to sit down. Noelle shook her head. "If I guess will you tell me if I'm close?" He asked then. He watched as she seemed to think it over before she shook her head. "You Miss Elle are just a mean little girl," he told her in a joking tone lightly tickling her sides.

"Silly goose," she said between giggles. Wade laughed, kissing her little head and moving her to sit in the chair next to him. "That's them," Noelle announced jumping from her chair and running over to her dad.

Wade watched as she ran from him. He had the urge to laugh as she took a hold of the woman's hand. He could feel his jealousy curse through his veins. He didn't think it was a very good surprise. He would be happy for his brother; Jesse had been through a lot over the course of two years. He deserved to have a girlfriend, though this was the first in hearing that Jesse had one. She was smokin' hot. Just seeing the little smile on her lips when she talked to Noelle did things to his insides. How was he supposed to get through dinner when her little actions are putting his nerves on edge?

"Wade this is Dr. Zoe Hart," Jesse introduced walking up to the table. "Zoe this is my little brother Wade."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Zoe said, holding her hand out. "Noelle has talked about you so much over the last few years and it's nice to have a face to match the many stories, I've been told," Zoe told him, rambling just a little more than necessary.

"Doc, it's lovely to meet you as well," Wade said feeling relief rush through him hearing that it was only Noelle's doctor and not Jesse's girlfriend. Not that he would have minded if she would have been, just very disappointed. "I can't say the same because I haven't spent much time with Noelle while she was sick, I tried but it wasn't where I could get away, but she has told me about you," he replied.

Both of them left out that Jesse had talked about the other more than he should have. That's how Wade knew nothing else was going on between Zoe and Jesse, that was the only line that Jesse wouldn't cross and he was almost sure that Zoe wouldn't cross that line and jeopardize her work.

Noelle made it her mission to make sure that Zoe sat next to Wade during dinner. Conversation seemed to flow, Noelle adding her own comments to things. She'd make sure to say little things about Zoe or about Wade.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Jesse asked Zoe after they had finished eating. It was late and Zoe was wanting to head on home and get settled in. As for Noelle she was falling asleep in her chair, she had nearly face planted into her apple pie more than once.

"I'll be fine, just worry about getting your little girl home," Zoe told him, getting up. "It really was nice to meet you Wade," she said turning to look at him.

"You to Doc, I'm headed in the same direction as you, why don't you let me take you home," he suggested. "That way Jesse won't have to worry all night about the locals ambushing you," Wade joked. Zoe nodded her head saying her goodbyes to Jesse and a very sleepy Noelle. "I gotta say that I admire what you did, Doc," Wade said on the car ride to take Zoe home.

"For what?" Zoe asked confused, turning her attention from the small town to the man she had learned had a soft heart for those close to him but closed himself off to others.

"For being there for Noelle, for helping Jesse out, this whole thing was tough on him. Not only did his daughter come down with cancer but the woman he thought he would marry took off on him. It was like a roll of bad luck, until you walked into his life," he was saying when she cut him off.

"He actually requested me. I was so booked up that I didn't think I would be able to take her on. I walked into the meeting ready to hear them out and then I was going to refer them to a different doctor, but hearing their story, seeing her so sick, I couldn't refuse her. There was something inside of me that made me keep her as my own patient," Zoe told him, feeling bad that she wasn't even keeping an open mind when she had went into that first meeting with Jesse and Noelle. But they had been able to convince her otherwise.

"But that doesn't matter, Zoe. You kept her as your own, you helped her out, and that's what counts, not what could've been in the past. Not only did you help her, but you moved across the country for her, I admire you for that. You gave up your life to make hers a little better," Wade praised her.

"I guess so," Zoe told him. "I don't regret that, I don't think I ever will. This is far from the city but I like it. I have this connection with Noelle that I never had with any of my other patients and that scares me," Zoe admitted. She didn't want to fail Noelle.

"You shouldn't let it," Wade told her parking his pickup at the gate house.

"I thought you were taking me home?" She questioned a sparkle in her eye.

Wade laughed sliding out of the driver's side, walking around to help Zoe down. "I am," he told her. "We're neighbors for the time being."

"Are you moving?" Zoe questioned, her hand linked with his dangling between them as they walked through the path to the carriage house.

"No," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I love the gate house, it makes a nice little bachelor pad," he told her. "I figured you'd be looking for a new place," he commented.

"Oh no, I adore the little carriage house and being next door to Lavon, icing on the cake," she laughed. "And my neighbor across the pond, well he isn't so bad either," she commented.

"How do you know Lavon?" Wade asked with a smirk on his face. "I hear my neighbor across the pond is very easy on the eyes," he remarked, getting a blush to cross Zoe's cheeks.

"Other than the football legend that he is," Zoe daid earning herself a chuckle from Wade. "He came in every few months to spend time with Noelle when Jesse couldn't make it. He talked highly of this little charming town; he's wanted me to come down here since the very first meeting. Noelle loves Lavon so much that when she heard him calling me Big Z she turned it into Dr. Z, it was adorable. He's been telling me for what seems like ages that he has the perfect place for me to stay, so when I got in it was only natural that I take him up on his offer and right now it's perfect for me," she quickly explained to him.

"I'm happy that you took him up on his offer, Doc," Wade said earning a blush from the petite doctor. "If you need anything, you know where to find me. Night Doc," he told her with a small kiss to her cheek.

"I'll keep that in mind. Is that what you consider a goodnight kiss?" She questioned him jokingly. "Night Wade," she smiled at him.

"For now yeah it is," he smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, walking the way he had came from. Zoe watched him walk away.


	3. First date with snow

**I couldn't remember what month or day it had snowed in Bluebell, but I needed it to be in early December for this chapter to work out the way it did.**

 **Also I'm trying to get my other stories updated this week, but I can't make any promises on that. This week and next week turned out to be rather busy all of a sudden for me. But anyway enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Wade, what are you doing here?" Zoe asked with a soft smile seeing Wade waiting on her steps for her.

"I'm taking you out for the best breakfast Bluebell has to offer," he told her. "I hope black coffee is fine. I don't have the choices you have in that fancy city of yours," he explained with a smirk.

"I think I can let it slide this once," she told him amused, a soft laughter sitting on her soft plump lips. "Where is this best breakfast at?" She questioned not only taking the offered coffee but placing her hand on his very hard upper arm he had offered her that he may have flexed.

"Don't tell a soul," he told her with a very serious expression on his face. "It's Lavon's," he smiled at her.

"A lady never tells," she replied back in a flirty manner. "Lavon's, really? I do hope you take your dates elsewhere," she commented.

"Lavon's is reserved for the extremely lucky and very special dates," he countered noticing the blush creep across her cheeks. "I don't share the incredibly delicious food you find at Lavon's with just anyone."

"So I'm that someone special?" She questioned standing in front of the side door that led into the kitchen of the main house.

"Yeah, I mean I'd like you to be," he told her. "Let me take you out tonight," he suggested, cheering in his head when he hadn't stumbled over his words.

"I'm not much for going with the flow of things, taking the time to think things through is my style but whether it be the season or me being reckless once in my life, but this once okay. But it must be special," she told him, pulling the door to the main house open. "Hey Lavon," she greeted, sitting at the island.

"Big Z, morning. You sleep okay?" He questioned placing a plate of waffles in front of her. She informed him that she had slept just fine.

"I'm saying it's the season Doc," Wade smirked, bumping her elbow with his own, sitting next to her.

Lavon looked at the pair an eyebrow raised with curiousness shining in his eyes. Zoe laughed telling them breakfast was great but she had to eat and run. She didn't want to be late on her first official day of work.

"Sooo," Lavon said dragging the word out. Wade looked up at his friend with a mouthful of food. "What's that about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Lavon," Wade told him swallowing the food he was chewing. "Can't a guy be nice? You're not making some ridiculous law up about needing to be a scrooge this time of year are ya?" He questioned with a hint of amusement.

"No, Mayor Lavon Hayes wouldn't do such a thing," he replied with mock hurt.

"Relax man," Wade chuckled. "Can we at least get past the first date?" He questioned getting up.

"So there is something going on," Lavon smirked.

"Mind your own business," Wade laughed walking out with a shake off his head. He had a few hours before he was needed at work and he was going to enlist his favorite niece to help on making the perfect date for the new doctor.

"Ugh! How many times must I tell you that Zoe is part Jewish?" Noelle asked her uncle, seeing him moving things around covering up the different little decorations that she had put there to incorporate Zoe's Jewish heritage.

She looked so adorable standing with her hands on her hips her little foot taping away as he had pretended to think it over. "I lost count after 5," Wade replied back with keeping the laughter at bay.

Noelle rolled her eyes informing her uncle that she had it under control and that he should go check on the food they had left in the oven at Lavon's. After making sure she was going to be okay he headed to the main house. He shot Lavon a look to shut him up when he saw his friend look up from the papers scattered before him. He quickly checked on the food.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Lavon chuckled. "She kicked ya out of there, huh?" Lavon couldn't stop it from flowing out of his mouth, not that he had wanted to hold it back.

"I was ruining the picture she had in her head about it," Wade commented. "I had thought it was about what I wanted," he said, leaning on the counter top for the kitchen island.

"Yeah right, man," Jesse commented entering Lavon's kitchen. He had come to see if his daughter was ready to go. They were going to go and finish their Christmas shopping; he wasn't expecting to walk in on the conversation that was going on. But he knew just how much Noelle was a stickler for detail and everything had to be done just right so it could be perfect. "She's had this idea that you and Zoe are perfect for each other, it's her Christmas wish this year. For her Uncle Wade and Dr. Zoe to be happy," Jesse added on. "So I'm warning you Wade, don't hurt Zoe or treat her like the rest," Jesse warned his little brother.

"She's not like the rest," Wade commented. "I really like her and I have no intention of hurting her. There's just something different about her," he told them.

"Please don't say she's the one or I might smack ya," Jesse smirked.

"Why?" Wade questioned. The idea of his brother having any kind of feelings for Zoe was in the back of his mind and there was no way he was going to fight with his brother over some chick, even if they were incredible like Zoe. "She could be I'm not ruling it out."

"Don't ya think it's a little too soon for that? You barely know each other, Wade," Jesse said this whole conversation turning from a joking one into a very serious one.

"What does that have to do with anything? It's not like we're rushing out to get married tonight, Jesse. I like Zoe a lot and I'm going to try my damnedest not to screw it up. And maybe one day down the line I'll know for sure whether she's the one or not. I see no reason to rule it out now," Wade explained, his anger showing slightly.

"I just don't want you to rush into something you're not ready for. I'm looking out for you," Jesse told him. "There's nothing wrong with thinking about the future Wade."

"There really isn't," Lavon commented, joining the conversation. "With the way those two were this morning it'll make ya throw up glitter," he joked.

"They were like that last night," Jesse commented taking a seat next to Lavon. "Did they make cute little googly eyes and drool over each other?"

"Okay enough," Wade announced before Lavon had a chance to say anything. He was thankful that Lavon had eased the conversation in a different direction he just felt embarrassed that they were talking about the way he was acting because he was not drooling or making googly eyes at Zoe last night or this morning! "Let's go get your daughter, shall we?" Wade questioned pulling the door open.

Zoe loved her first day at the practice. Everyone had been nice. She didn't mind answering the same questions repeatedly but it had been a fun day of work. After working so long with sick kids it was a nice change to deal with less serious sickness and injuries. She had forget what it was like to help one person with just one little problem that could be cured easily. It had reminded her of when she had first started out. She had liked it but she had wanted a job that was going to really help someone and she loved kids. But being at the practice it was a nice change. She was starting to realize that the move wasn't just for Noelle. The change in the environment around her was a welcomed one.

"With a smile that big, it must have been a good day at work," Wade commented, walking up to Zoe.

"Ya know? It was a good," she replied. "Did you need something?" She questioned him then, quickly scanning over the golden skin he had visible to see if she could find any scratches or cuts that needed to be taken care of. Not being able to see anything she locked eyes with him.

"I'm not hurt or feeling sick, I'm not here to cancel dinner plans if that's what you're thinking," he told her.

"I wasn't thinking that, not until you mentioned it," she told him, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I'd be a fool to cancel on someone as beautiful as you," he told her, smiling watching the blush cover her cheeks. "I came to inform you that I'll be by your place around 7 tonight, maybe a little later depending on my shift tonight," he informed her. He didn't want her to think that he wasn't going to show up if he was later than he had planned on being there.

"You can always call me if you get stuck at work and have to push it back," she smiled at him.

"Will do," he replied kissing her cheek.

Wade went back to work, wishing and hoping that he wouldn't be needed to stay late and he could leave on time, if only time would move by a little faster than it had seemed to be moving. Zoe headed home and got ready for her date with Wade. For her time seemed to be speeding by and she was starting to think that she wasn't going to have anytime to finish getting ready before he was going to show up.

At 7 sharp there was a knock on her front door. Taking one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked good in her simple black cocktail dress that had a little splash of red mixed in that stopped above her knees. Satisfied with the way she looked she walked to the door.

"You look stunning, Zoe," Wade told her his mouth going dry and his mind going blank.

"Thank you," she told him, shutting her house door behind her. "You clean up nice," she smiled at him. He was dressed in a dark pair of jeans, his flannel shirt traded in for a dark blue dress shirt.

"Thanks," he replied, holding his arm out for her to take, which she did with a smile on her face. "I hope this will be special for you. I put a lot of thought and work into as did Noelle, so we can't disappoint her," he said with a smirk.

"No, we can't and I will be the judge of that," Zoe replied with a smile. Her eyes landing on the little winter wonderland that had been created. With the Christmas decorations, the white twinkly lights and the hint of Hanukkah mixed in it reminder her of the holidays when she was a little girl. "I love it," she whispered, spinning in a circle. No one had ever done something like this for her. Not only was it special but it was like magic. She laughed hearing the Christmas carol's playing and the snow falling. She grabbed Wade and they spun in circles.

Wade led Zoe over to the blanket he had spread out on the ground. "I may have cheated just a little here; I did ask Noelle what your favorites are. And needing to work I had Lavon help me just a tad, but I did cook or bake most the things," he told her.

"Whatever it is, it all smells amazing," she assured him. She didn't mind that he had asked Noelle these questions. Zoe too knew the little girls favorite dishes. In order to get answers from the patients she shared her favorites with them. The more comfortable they felt the better everything went while they were there in her office or in their room. Wade smiled nervously pulling the contents out. "You made sweet corn risotto, for me?" She questioned him in total shock.

"That's not all," he smiled, pulling out crab cakes. "Lastly for desert," he said pulling out a container that housed a dozen black and white cookies. "I heard they were like crack to you," he told her with a serious expression.

"Oh they are," she told him all too seriously. "Thank you for all of this, it's more than I could ever want," she told him.

"My pleasure," he replied, pouring her a cup of white wine. "But please can we wait until after you've tasted the food," he joked with her.

They laughed as they not only enjoyed their meal but each others company. As time moved past them and the fake snow had turned into real snow, they moved closer together, Zoe snuggled into his side, feeding him one of the cookies. As far as first dates went this one had to be the best one she had ever been on.

For the first time in years something good had came from the snow, he had hated when the snow had fallen in the years past but this year he had a beautiful woman snuggling in his arms, nothing could beat that, the only thing to make the night better would be a nice warm fire. He got up pulling Zoe with him to dance, the snow crunching under their feet.

Wade cupped her face in both of his hands; he bent down slightly to press his lips against hers. Tiny little lights burst behind their eyes as the kiss continued, their bodies feeling as if they were floating through the air.


	4. Christmas Miracle

The final week before Christmas flew by and things between Zoe and Wade had only gotten better. Noelle was more than thrilled to see both her uncle and doctor so happy. All she wanted was for her uncle to be happy. She was tied of seeing him so sad all the time and now he didn't have to be. With her uncle's happiness out of the way she could focus on he dad. She did want a mom, but her dad was all she needed right now and he wasn't sad, he was happy, he told her himself when she would ask him so really all she really had left to worry about right now was what everyone else had gotten her for Christmas.

Zoe had gone with Wade to his family's Christmas dinner. Christmas morning had been spent with breakfast in bed with a side of a beautiful bracelet. She had loved it, felt bad that her present to him wasn't anything as good as what he had gotten her. But he had told her that he loved it because it came from her.

"It must be a Christmas miracle," Earl chuckled as they sat around the living room, the presents untouched under the tree. Noelle wanted to open them up but she wasn't allowed until after they ate dinner.

"Why's that?" Zoe asked, snuggled into Wade's side. Going to his parent's house to meet his parents had left her a little on the nervous side. She had met up with them a few times in town, she had first met them when they came to New York to visit with Noelle but this was different and scary, she wasn't a doctor or new in town, no now she was their son's girlfriend.

"You shouldn't have asked that," Wade mumbled into her hair.

"Because my youngest boy brought a date with him to Christmas dinner," he replied with a soft chuckle. "You are a pretty lady doctor," Earl smiled. "You've taken such great care of my granddaughter and my oldest son here; I just hope you can do the same for my youngest one. He does have a temper at times, but I don't doubt that you can't handle him," he went onto say.

"Pop his temper is no match for hers," Jesse said, joining the conversation. "If she's on a mission you best stay out of her way."

"What? I learned a long time ago that I can't let anyone walk over me, I stand up for what I want and what I believe in, if you have a problem with that then I don't need you in my life," Zoe told them feeling like she had to defend herself.

"Oh yeah she'll fit in just fine," Earl laughed getting up to check on the ham.

"Where's your Mom at dear?" Jackie asked, studying the woman that Wade wouldn't let out of his grasp since they walked through the door. She liked that Wade had found someone that he could spend his time with and she wanted it to work out if her son didn't become stupid and ditch her some where down the road because things got too serious. She knew Zoe on more of a professional level than a personal level.

"I'm guessing somewhere in Italy. The last I knew she was making plans to surprise my father. She misses him and wants to make amends," Zoe said. She didn't mind, it was nice to have a low key dinner rather than having a party with people she barely even knew. If her mom and Ethan wanted to get back together that was for them to decide, she was no longer a factor in what they did relationship wise.

"Wait Candice Hart is going to fly halfway across the world and tell the man she kept this huge secret from that she misses him?" Jesse asked. Zoe had often talked about her mom and the man that wasn't biologically her father when they would get a cup of coffee in the hospital's cafeteria. "That's one huge gesture."

"What secret?" Noelle asked, taking her eyes off the biggest present under the tree. "Is it the one about you having a different daddy and you don't know who that is?" Noelle asked looking at Zoe. "Because that's really sad, everyone should know their daddy." It was one of those times that Zoe and Jesse were talking after Zoe's shift had ended and it looked like Jesse could use a friend. They had thought that Noelle was asleep, but it turns out she had woken up and was just laying there letting the adults finish what they were talking about.

"That would be the one, sweetie," Zoe confirmed for her. "I agree every little girl should know their daddy and you Miss Noelle are very lucky," Zoe told her. The less they could talk about her past the better she felt about it all. Today wasn't talking about not knowing who her father was, it was about spending time with the ones that you love and making memories that were going to last a life time.

"I agree," Jesse said, tickling the little girl.

Jackie excused herself to check on Earl and make sure that he wasn't making a mess of anything. With Jesse and Noelle goofing off on the floor left Wade and Zoe alone. Hearing that she didn't know who her father was left Wade to realize that he didn't know much about Zoe. He knew the little things that they had talked about or what he asked Noelle about. But when it came to the bigger things in her life he was left out of it.

"What?" Zoe asked, feeling his eyes burning a hole through her.

"I've just realized that we know very little about each other," he told her. Zoe smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Of course," Zoe told him. "We've only been together a short amount of time Wade. Not nearly enough time to learn about everything. But one day we'll get there if we last," Zoe told him. "What is it you want to know?" Zoe asked him.

"Everything," he told her with a serious expression. "Like this whole thing with your dad, how come you don't know who he is?" He asked, his finger tips running along her arm.

"She won't tell me and I've tried to find out myself but Ethan is my father on my birth certificate and I always come up empty handed, she refuses to tell me who he is because she's ashamed of what she had done, that at the end of the day it was Ethan that had been there to raise me, but after he found out the truth he took off," Zoe explained to him. At one point it had bothered her that she didn't know who he was but now she had let it go and she wasn't going to let the one little thing keep her from being happy. "I've tired numerous times but I come up empty handed every single time," Zoe told him.

"That's just a bunch of BS, you have a right to know," Wade said, feeling anger at Zoe's mom. He didn't know who she could justify herself from keeping something like that from your kid. He really wished that he could do something to help Zoe figure out who her father is.

"I've came to terms about it a long time ago. You're right she should tell me, but she won't and I can't do anything about that. I have to wonder what kind of a difference it would make now," she told him. "Can we maybe not focus on this right now?" She asked him.

"Of course," Wade told her, tightening his grip on her.

With the food being done they were summoned to the dinning room to eat. Stories and laughs had been shared as they ate. No one had any room left for dessert so they let Noelle open up her presents and she was more than happy when they were placed in front of her. Zoe was surprised to see that they had gotten her something. But her favorite gift came for Noelle.

"I made it myself," the little girl told her. "To help keep the memories we shared alive," she told her then going back to her own presents to finish opening up the few she still had wrapped.

Any chance to show of baby pictures of her son was a welcomed one for Jackie. So seeing the scrap book that Noelle had made for Zoe had Jackie searching for the baby album Jackie had made of Wade. Zoe smiled and couldn't wait to see what Wade looked like as a child. Wade on the other hand groaned and tried his hardest to protest, but his mom ignored him.

Zoe gushed on cute he was as a baby; it wasn't until a certain picture that she was looking at made her grow quiet. "Who is that?" She asked pointing to the man in question.

"That's Dr. Harley Wilkes," Wade told her. "Why?"

"I swear I've seen him before," she said, trying to think back on if she had seen him or not. It took a few minutes but it finally came to her. "He was at my college graduation. I barely talked to him before I was pulled away though," she told them. She swore that she had seen pictures of her own with him in them, but she couldn't be sure right now. Instead of dwelling on just who Harley Wilkes is, she went back to looking at the pictures of Wade and Jesse dressed up and running around the yard. Her favorite picture had to be of Wade holding a newborn Noelle.

"Thank you for letting me join you guys today," Zoe told Jackie as she helped her clean up from dinner.

"No need for that," Jackie told her. "You've really been such a wonder doctor and friend for Noelle and Jesse when they needed you, you even uprooted your life for her. I don't understand why you would do that."

"It wasn't just for Noelle; I needed the change in everything. New York was beginning to suffocate me, I had been trying to get a way for so long, I just hated to leave my kids behind and at the time I really only had Noelle, the others had gotten better and didn't need me or the cancer had been too much to cure and moving made sense at the time. Noelle was going on about missing me and I was going to miss her so I called Dr. Breeland and the stars just aligned from there," she explained hoping Jackie would understand.

"I guess I get that. About Wade, you're not with him just for Noelle are you?" Jackie asked. "I can't see my baby boy broken up if you're using him just to make Noelle happy."

"No," Zoe told her shaking her head. "That thought had never crossed my mind. I really like your son. He makes me feel so alive, so special. It's a feeling I've never felt with any other guy before and I don't want it to end," Zoe explained with a smile on her face. They may have moved fast over the last few weeks but it felt right to them and if they felt like things needed to slow down between them, then they could do that too. They had no plans of rushing out to get married or starting a family. They had plenty of time to discover things about each other. She just really liked Wade and he felt the same way about her. They weren't doing anything that they didn't want to do.

"Good, because I really like you Zoe and I don't want to hate you for hurting Wade," Jackie told her. Zoe smiled at the older woman and they fell back into a silence rhythm of washing the dishes.

The rest of the evening was a good one; it was when Noelle could no longer keep her eyes open they had all decided to call it a night. Zoe was curled with a cup of tea on Wade's couch as he was drinking a bottle of beer.

"That went better than expected," Wade said. "They really like you."

"Of course they do," Zoe smiled, taking a sip of her tea. "Did you think they wouldn't?"

"No," he told her. "I didn't know what to expect. I know you've met them before but now you were walking into the house not as their granddaughter's doctor but…"

"As their youngest son's girlfriend," Zoe finished for him. "I know that, Wade."

"What were you and my mom talking about in the kitchen?" Wade asked, finishing off his beer.

"She just wanted to make sure that I wasn't using you to make Noelle happy, and she wanted to understand why I would move here to be with Noelle for, I explained that it was more for me and that I could never use you because I like you way too much for that," Zoe told him, looking down.

Wade smiled plucking the cup of tea from her hands, making her look at him. "I really like you too," he whispered, his lips on hers.


	5. New Year's Kiss

The days from Christmas to New Year's eve passed quickly with Zoe getting more into a rhythm of working at the practice and spending time with not only Wade, but Lavon and Rose as well as keeping a special time out of her week to spend it with Noelle and on occasion with Jesse. She wasn't going to let that friendship die out because she was dating his brother. Jesse was a very close and dear friend to her and she cared about him deeply. She may have been wrong in letting herself get so attached to both Jesse and Noelle but she wasn't going to regret that.

"Dad's seeing someone," Noelle confessed breaking the silence that settled over them over their cups of tea at the Butter Stick. "She seems okay. She's nice to me and I want dad to be happy. You and Uncle Wade are still happy right?" She asked.

"Very much so," Zoe said, placing her cup of tea down. "This woman your dad is seeing, you're okay with that?" Seeing your parent with someone else could be very hard to deal with at any age, it was something Zoe knew first hand.

"Yeah, I've only met her a few times. I don't want to ruin his happiness but I don't want her to take him away from me either," Noelle confessed. Ever since she could remember it had always been her and her daddy, and once Zoe came along it was nice to have her there but Zoe was her doctor and she didn't have to worry about her dad spending less and less time with her.

"Oh sweetie, that isn't going to happen," Zoe assured her. She was going to make sure she had a little chat with Jesse about this. He had every right to know what was going on with his daughter and Zoe hated to see her so bummed out about this. "Your daddy loves you so much, he could never let anyone person replace you. You're always going to be the number one girl in his heart," Zoe went on to tell her. Noelle shrugged her shoulders.

"She's right," a voice said behind Noelle causing her to jump. She glared at her father for scaring her. "I could never let anyone replace you, princess. You're my heart, munchkin," he told her. Noelle hugged him tight.

Zoe smiled at the scene in front of her and let them have their moment. She could talk to Jesse at a later time in the day. Walking the street with an hour to spare before needing to be back at the practice for an appointment Zoe walked to the Rammer Jammer. She smiled seeing her boyfriend sitting at a table outside as he wrinkled his brow in frustration as he got a cord wrong.

"Easy, that wonderful instrument did nothing wrong," Zoe told him with a smirk coming to a stop next to him.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't hear the things it was saying about my incredibly sexy girlfriend," he smirked, pulling Zoe closer.

"Then I'm not sorry to say this, it's either the guitar or me, babe," she told him, her fingers playing in what little hair he had.

"You," he moaned at the sensation of her fingers massaging his scalp.

"Your brother has a girlfriend," she said, moving to sit on his lap, her right hand staying put in his hair.

"That is what he said, wants us to come over for dinner before going out to ring in the New Year to meet her," Wade told her.

"Noelle thinks she is being replaced by this new woman," Zoe told him, the words tumbling out of her mouth before they could be stopped.

"Understandable," Wade agreed. "You do know that he would never do that right?" Wade asked.

"I know he wouldn't. No one comes before Noelle to him." She didn't need Jesse or Wade to tell her otherwise, she did know Jesse and the type of person he is. He's been through so much with Noelle that no one could replace her. But he does however have room for love and more kids if they're in his future, if not she knew Jesse was more than content with Noelle.

"I'll be by later to get ya from work," he told her lightly kissing her velvety soft lips.

"Can't wait," she responded climbing off his lap, kissing his cheek in the process.

A few hours later saw Zoe doing a check up on Mr. Jenkins. She was finishing up when she heard Wade's laughter from the waiting room. A grin overtaking the smile she was wearing.

"If he don't treat ya right, I'll send him packing and show ya how a real man treats a woman," Mr. Jenkins winked.

"I'm flattered but I don't think your wife would like that," Zoe responded, setting the papers down. "You're good as a whistle, clean bill of health," Zoe informed him.

"That woman, I tell ya, she'll be the death of me," Mr. Jenkins muttered walking out of the exam room. "I let your girlfriend know that she has options if you get outta hand," he warned Wade.

"I'll keep that in mind, how is the wife?" Mr. Jenkins started to mutter under his breath as he walked out of the practice. Wade raised an eyebrow, following Zoe to her office. "Are you planning on running away with Mr. Jenkins?" He asked trying his hardest not to burst out in laughter. "I'll let you know that Mrs. Jenkins can be a wildfire for her age and you wouldn't stand a chance," he informed her.

"Ha ha ha very funny," she deadpanned. "I have no intentions of running away with anyone."

"Not even me?" He asked with a pout.

"Depends on where we are going," she answered with a shrug, hanging her doctor's coat up on the wall.

"Where ever you want, the horizon will be our destination," he replied seriously.

"Honestly, I don't know Wade," she told him gathering her things up. "It's not that I don't want to or that I wouldn't, I'm just not sure. We've been together a short amount of time and I don't want to rush into anything else when it comes to us," she explained hoping he made some sort of sense from it.

Wade pulled her into his warm embrace filled with comfort. He wasn't expecting their joking mood to turn into one of seriousness. But he got what she was saying. They need to cool down and let things develop at a slower pace for a while, to enjoy what they had together. "I get it, baby," he whispered into her hair, pressing his lips lightly against her temple.

They stood there wrapped in each other's embrace for what felt days when really it was only a few minutes. Wade broke the hug informing Zoe they were going to be late. Zoe joked they couldn't be late or they'd never hear the end of it from Noelle. Laughing they left the practice hand in hand.

Meeting Nikki had been a blast. Not only was she an amazing person to be around but she really listened to Noelle and treated her with the utmost respect. It had been nice to see that Nikki wasn't trying to play mom to Noelle and that the roll of mom just came naturally for her. Not that Zoe or Wade were thinking that far ahead for Jesse and Nikki, they had their own relationship on their minds. They were happy that Jesse was allowing himself the luxury of finding someone to bring into his and Noelle's life. It did help that Jesse and Nikki had been friends since they were little and kept in contact over the years.

With dinner over with Wade and Zoe wished Noelle a good night. She was determined to stay awake until midnight, with only a few hours to go Wade wasn't so sure she was going to make it with the way her eyes would drift shut staying closed longer and longer each time. Noelle promised her uncle a full report over breakfast to let them know whether she was able to make it or not.

"I do hope she makes it," Zoe said, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as they walked through the middle of town watching those that came out to have fun. "She's been trying for so long to make it, I just want her to make it this once."

"I know what you mean and with her gumption she'll make it, I hope," he replied back. "Zo, I know this whole thing between has moved faster than the speed of light, but you gotta know that I don't regret how fast everything has moved, I do want to slow things down though and just enjoy this time together," he told her what he was too afraid to voice earlier in the day.

"I'd like that because I don't want us moving to fast to ruin what we have, I do want this to last and slowing down and enjoying each other sounds like the best thing for us," she smiled, happy to hear that he was on the same page as her.

For the next few hours laughs were shared as they joined in with the festivities of ringing in the New Year. Moving to Bluebell she had never expected to find a home, to find a place where she truly fit. It was everything she could've asked for.

 **10…** She found that she truly enjoyed spending time with Wade. Seeing him smile made her happy in return.

 **9…** She found herself a family. Wade, Jesse, Earl, Jackie and Noelle were her family in just about every sense of the word except one or two and maybe one day they really will be her family. As for Lavon, Rose and the others it was good to have friends as good as they were. New York may have seemed like home but it was lie, Bluebell was where her heart was at, it was her home.

 **8…** Wade was the best; he made sure that she was always okay before doing anything. The nights the spent apart, he'd call her and wish her not only a goodnight but he'd call and wish her a good morning.

 **7…** She absolutely loved that he could keep surprising her, that under his rough exterior he was a romantic at heart and it was reserved just for her. That he had done some digging of his own and he was able to prove that Harley Wilkes was her father. It was just a matter of tracking said man down as he had taken sometime off from working at the practice to travel. She didn't know if he knew about her or not.

 **6…** Wade showed her that it was the little things that meant more to her than money ever could. It was those little memories they would remember for a lifetime.

 **5…** Even when they had fights, they made sure to work it all out before it went on far too long. That they could laugh about how stupid they were being.

 **4…** Zoe proved to Wade that once you're least expecting to find that person that makes you complete, that when you give up, you were wrong in doing so.

 **3…** Together they learned that judging someone for any reason will only lead you astray. Getting to know someone despite everything may be the best thing you could ever do.

 **2…** They were realizing that they were better together than apart.

 **1…** Their midnight kiss was one filled with magic, one you read about in fairytales. One filled with so much love and passion, that it made them feel like they were floating through the air.

* * *

 _ **And that ends this one. Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this one.**_

 _ **I want to wish you all a Happy New Years. Be safe and have fun with whatever your plans are!  
And for those reading it after New Years eve hope you had a fun one!**_

 _ **Also I'm sorry for any confusion on the last chapter as it was taking place on Christmas day.**_

 ** _One final question because I know I've left a few things unanswered and you can surely fill in the blinks to how you want those questions to be answered or you can let me know if you guys are interested in not only getting a sequel to this story but a prequel as well that would focus on Zoe and Jesse becoming friends and him dealing with Noelle's cancer and just how close Zoe and Wade have been to each other only to miss each the other by seconds. I've been thinking about the prequel for sometime now, I just don't know if it's something anyone would be interested in reading. Please let me know if you are._**


End file.
